Merantau 2: It's Parody!
by HulkJr
Summary: Fic Parodi dari film Merantau, film Silat dari Indonesia.


**Merantau 2**

**It's Parody!!**

"_Dalam tradisi pemerintah kami (Jakarta), dimana suatu hari beberapa warga yang terpilih harus mau di-transmigrasi-kan ke luar Jawa, agar jumlah penduduk menjadi merata kembali. Dan ketika kembali ke kampung halamannya bisa menjadi orang seutuhnya alias sukses. Pulanglah nak.. kalau sudah banyak duit!"_

Terkisahlah Yuda, pemuda yang baru saja berusia 20 tahun. Dia tinggal di salah satu gang sempit yang ada di Jakarta. Tinggal bersama ibu dan kakaknya, yang dalam kesehariannya bekerja sebagai pemetik plastik bekas (baca: pemulung) dari TPA yang ada di dekat rumah mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Yuda berencana untuk mengikuti program Transmigrasi pemerintah, agar kelak dirinya bisa mendapat sukses di perantauan sana.

"Yud, yakin kau mau meninggalkan Emak dan Abangmu di sini?" tanya ibunya. "Atau ibu ralat deh, yakin kau akan sukses setelah bertransmigrasi? Abangmu sendiri pernah melakukannya dan sekarang tak ada perubahan berarti dalam nasib kita."

"Iya, Mak. Yuda yakin.." jawab Yuda singkat dengan ekspresi muka percaya diri. "Lagian, si Abang Yayan kan waktu itu transmigrasinya cuman ke RW sebelah. Ya, ga ada perubahan atuh!"

"Haha, benar juga ya.. Memangnya sekarang kau mau dikirim kemana?" tanya ibunya lagi, merasakan hal yang aneh saat mengucapkan kata 'dikirim' seakan Yuda itu barang sisa ekspor.

"Yuda mau pergi ke Sumatera, Mak. Ke Bukittinggi lebih tepatnya!"

"Bareng siapa?"

"Harusnya sih bareng Bang Yayan. Tapi dia udah trauma kayaknya. Jadi Yuda perginya ama orang-orang yang ikut program ini juga dah."

"Kau juga pasti akan trauma nantinya.." tiba-tiba abang dari Yuda, Yayan, datang dan mengomentari perkataan Yuda. "Kehidupan di daerah Transmigrasi itu sangat keras, Bung! Nih, lihat saja, luka di tanganku ini.. Ini luka bekas program kemaren itu!"

Seharusnya Yuda dan Ibunya akan bersimpati saat melihat luka yang ditunjukkan oleh Yayan. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka malah tersenyum dan berusaha menahan tawanya. Alhasil bukannya mulut yang keluar suara, melainkan pantatnya. Apa itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai ketawa terkentut-kentut?

"Lho, kenapa pada nahan ketawa begitu?" tanya Yayan heran, lebih heran lagi saat dia mencium bau tak sedap.

"Itu.. Anu.. itu kan.." Yuda terbata-bata dan tak mampu meneruskan lagi.

"Apa Yud?"

"Itu cuma gambar tato-hadiah dari permen karet seratusan perak, kan? Hahahaha.." jawab Yuda akhirnya, tawanya langsung meledak.

"Zzzz.. pantas saja salah tangan." Yayan baru menyadari kesalahannya. "Nih, lihat tangan yang satu lagi. Ini baru bener!"

Yuda memperhatikan dengan serius luka yang ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya. Terdapat bekas goresan panjang yang membentang di lengan atas tangannya. Hebatnya lagi, luka itu bukan hanya ada satu, tetapi terdiri dari banyak goresan.

"Weks, sungguh bekas luka yang mengerikan!" komentar Yuda, tampak ketakutan. "Me-memangnya luka itu karena apa? Karena berkelahi dengan penduduk lokal kah? Atau berantem dengan preman?"

"Lebih parah dari itu!" Yayan berusaha mendramatisir keadaan. "Ini bekas luka garukanku! Habisnya di tempat tinggalku saat itu banyak nyamuk sih.."

Sekali lagi tawa Yuda meledak, ibunya sendiri sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa, malahan sambil tertawa dia sempat menjitak anak sulung kesayangannya itu.

"Emak kan waktu itu sudah memberimu sarung, memangnya kau pakai buat apa?" tanya ibunya lagi, sambil tetap tertawa dan sesekali mencubiti pipi Yayan saking gemasnya.

"Sarungnya ga jadi dibawa, kata Emak belum lunas cicilannya!"

Yuda tertawa lagi. Kali ini sembari bergulingan di lantai, bahkan beberapa kali dia tertawa sambil berputar memeragakan joget freestyle.

"Jadi, kau masih yakin untuk pergi transmigrasi dan merantau ke Kampuang nan Jauah di Mato sonoh?"

"Yakin lha, Bang! Apalagi sekarang sarungnya sudah lunas, sehingga bisa kubawa dan kejadian yang pernah abang alami ga akan terjadi sama Yuda! Hehe.."

"Huu, ngeledek abang ya kamu!" seru Yayan, yang langsung mengeteki Yuda sampai adiknya pingsan. Baguslah, Yuda emang belum istirahat seharian ini karena waktunya tadi habis untuk beres-beres barang bawaannya dan sedikit latihan silat.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Usai berpamitan dengan keluarganya. Yuda melenggang dengan percaya diri menuju bus yang akan mengangkutnya ke kota tujuannya. Sambil menenteng sebuah tas kecil (pantes aja kemaren seharian dia ngurus barang bawaan, ternyata lamanya itu buat mikir barang apa yang harus dibawa biar muat di tas kecilnya), dia masuk ke dalam bus yang ternyata sudah banyak penumpangnya. Yuda pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang dan pastinya dekat dengan jendela. Mungkin dia ingat dengan pepatah 'posisi menentukan prestasi' dan dengan posisi duduknya di situ, dia tidak akan kesulitan mengerjakan soal jika memang ada tes untuk calon orang yang akan di-transmigrasi-kan. Tapi tentunya tidak ada hal seperti itu dan walaupun ada pastinya gak akan dilakukan di dalam bis.

Tak berapa lama bis pun berangkat. Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota Jakarta, kota yang begitu keras dan lebih jahat dari ibu tiri. Dalam bis, Yuda hanya terdiam memerhatikan setiap pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela, sambil sesekali berdecak kagum "rupanya begini ya rasanya naik bis!"

Kemudian setelah setengah perjalanan dia lewati, seseorang berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di sebelah Yuda.

"Hai, lo baru pertama kali merantau keluar Jakarta ya?" tanya si orang itu.

"Iya. Kok tahu?"

"Tahu-lah. Ketahuan sih dari mukanya!"

"Dari muka? Emang bisa kebaca?" Yuda penasaran.

"Iyah. Biasanya orang yang pertama kali merantau itu mukanya muka mesum. Pikirannya pasti ke arah yang nggak-nggak. Kayak 'di sana gw mo ngintip cewek yang lagi pada mandi di sungai ah'. Iya kan?"

"I-iya, mas." Jawab Yuda malu-malu.

"Hahah, tuh kan bener." Ledek pria tadi. "Oh iya, nama gw Eric."

"Saya Yuda." Balas Yuda singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti di Bukittinggi bakal ditempatkan dimana?"

"Kata yang nawarin program ini sih, nanti di sana disuruh ngurus kebun tomat."

"Wah, ngurus tomat aja sih nggak bakalan cukup, bro!" kata Eric lagi. "Harus cari pekerjaan tambahan, kalau mau bawa hasil banyak buat emak lo di kampung!"

"Yang bener? Ngg, kalau gitu nanti di sana saya mau ngajarin silat sama anak-anak."

"Ide yang bagus sih. Tapi di Bukittinggi itu udah banyak perguruan silat, silat harimau namanya. Gurunya juga udah banyak."

"Ah, ya udah deh, saya bakal ngajarin harimau-nya aja langsung biar bisa silat! Belum ada kan yang ngajar?" ujar Yuda sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hahaha, bisa aja lo! Well, asal lo tau aja, pas gw masih seumuran lo, gw juga berpikir seperti itu…"

"Kepikiran buat ngajar harimau? Hehe.." potong Yuda, sambil tersenyum. Lagian tadi kan dia hanya bercanda.

"Bukan lha.. Walaupun, yeah, gw juga bisa silat, tapi bukan soal itu pokoknyah." Eric langsung membantah. "Gw berpikir kalau udah merantau, pasti enak. Terus pas balik ke kampung bawa duit banyak deh! Pada kenyataannya nggak begitu cuy, mau hidup di kota kek, mau di desa kek, tetep sama-sama susah! Apalagi buat cari yang mau ama gw."

"Hoo.. Masih jomblo, Bang?" tanya Yuda, disambut anggukan lemah Eric. "Sampe sekarang?"

"Ho oh.." jawab Eric tak bersemangat.

Dan di menit-menit dan jam-jam berikutnya obrolan Yuda dan Eric adalah curhat Eric seputar cinta. Sampai tak terasa, bis mereka sudah sampai di suatu pedesaan yang berada di Bukittinggi.

"Okeh, Yud! Kita pisah di sini yak! Sampe ketemu lagi, salamelekom!" Eric mengucapkan salam, rupanya tujuan mereka berdua berlawanan arah.

"Kumsalam. Sampai ketemu lagi.." balas Yuda seraya melambaikan tangannya, diam-diam dia bersyukur karena siksaan mendengarkan curhatan Eric –yang tak laku-laku- akhirnya berakhir.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuda berjalan terseok-seok mencari tempat dimana dia akan tinggal. Dia akui pemandangan pedesaan di sana sangatlah indah, seandainya saja dia tidak sedang terburu-buru ingin buang air besar, dia pasti akan bersantai sejenak menikmati pemandangan itu. Tapi tentunya dia tidak melakukan itu, perutnya sudah benar-benar sakit, sehingga mau tak mau rumahnya harus segera ketemu. Beruntung, seorang penduduk lokal tahu dimana tempat yang ditunjukkan Yuda. Sehingga dengan semangat 45, Yuda berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh penduduk tadi. Namun naas bagi Yuda, bukan rumah yang dia dapatkan, tetapi malah WC umum yang nangkring di atas sungai. Kayaknya penduduk tadi sadar kalau Yuda itu sedang kebelet, tapi jelas aja sih sadar, soalnya beberapa kali Yuda mengeluarkan gas pemanasan dari pantatnya. Ok, kalau begitu, Yuda bakal menyelesaikan urusan perutnya dulu, setelah itu mencari calon tempat tinggalnya lagi.

Setelah merasa segala kegundahan hatinya dia keluarkan, Yuda pun kembali ke tempat penduduk yang tadi dia tanyai. Dia kembali bertanya barangkali si bapak tahu dimana alamat yang tertera di secarik kertas yang ditunjukkannya. Tapi yang mengherankan, si bapak kembali menunjuk ke arah WC tadi. Malahan sekarang si bapak bersedia mengantar sampai ke tempat tersebut.

"Yakin, pak, ini tempatnya?" tanya Yuda.

"Iyo, ambo yakin ini tempatnyo!" jawab si Bapak dengan logat minangnya.

"Tapi kan seharusnya alamat yang ada di sini mengarah ke sebuah rumah. Bukannya ke WC kayak gini.." ujar Yuda masih tak percaya.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, memang ini masiah berbentuak rumah. Tapi desa ini terkena gempa besar, sehingga rumah itu rata dengan tanah." Papar si Bapak. "Mangkanyo, sekarang penduduak sini menjadikan tempat ini sebagai toilet umum."

Akhirnya Yuda percaya dengan penjelasan si bapak itu. Dengan lesu dia ucapkan terima kasih kepada bapak itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pikirannya pun kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Eric, apakah kesusahan hidupnya di desa sudah dimulai? Baru saja dia berpikir seperti itu, kemalangan sudah menimpanya lagi, hujan turun deras, dan Yuda masih berjalan tak jelas berharap menemukan masjid atau mungkin pesantren khusus perempuan (dasar, pervert! Xixixi..), sehingga dia bisa numpang berteduh. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menumpang di rumah si bapak tadi saja ya? Sungguh, Yuda benar-benar lupa. Tadi dirinya terlalu kalut memikirkan rumahnya yang hancur karena gempa. Untuk memutar balik, akan sangat membuang waktu, lagipula dia sudah berjalan sekitar 100 meter sejak tadi. Keputusan yang kurang bijak jika dia harus balik ke tempat semula.

Beruntung, Yuda menemukan gua kecil yang memang tidak nyaman untuk ditinggali, namun cukup sebagai tempat beristirahat dan berteduh. Sesegera mungkin dia rebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah kecapekan di dalam gua itu, dan pada detik berikutnya dia sudah tertidur.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sinar matahari pagi menembus ke dalam gua, Yuda membuka matanya, menguap sebentar lalu tidur lagi. Dan ketika matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala, dia terbangun lagi, menggeliat sebentar kemudian berdiri. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dari perutnya, hmm, memang sedari pagi Yuda belum mengisi perutnya kan? Alhasil Yuda pun kembali berjalan ke arah perkampungan terdekat untuk mencari warung. Sesampainya di perkampungan, Yuda langsung mendapati sebuah warung yang agak ramai. Yuda pun segera masuk dan memesan makanan kepada si Abang penjaga warung.

"Mau beli apa, dek?" tanya si Abang.

"Saya mau pesan sate Padang dong, seporsi!" jawab Yuda, sambil mengelap iler yang tak sadar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Wah, nggak jual tuh, dek.."

Yuda mengerutkan dahi. Merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin di Warung makan Bukittinggi tidak dijual makanan khas kota mereka.

"Kalau rendang ada?"

"Nggak juga."

"Dendeng balado?"

"Nggak ada."

"Weh, kok ga jual makanan Padang sih?"

"Iya, soalnya ini toko bangunan, dek!" balas si Abang. Rupanya Yuda telah salah masuk! Warung makan yang dilihatnya sebelumnya ternyata berada tepat di sebelah toko bangunan itu. Jadilah, dengan menahan malu, Yuda memasang senyum getir kepada si abang penjaga toko, dan beringsut ke sebelah.

"Selamat siang, dek. Mau pesan apa?"

Sangat de javu, apakah Yuda salah masuk lagi?

"Err, ini beneran warung makan kan?" Yuda memastikan.

"Iya, dek. Mau pesan makanan apa?" tanya si Abang lagi.

"Fyuh, syukurlah, kali ini bener. Saya pesan sate Padang dong!"

"Maaf, dek, kami nggak menjual makanan itu.."

"Hah?" Yuda kembali merasa kejadian sebelumnya berulang. "Kalau rendang? Dendeng balado?"

"Ngga jual juga tuh." Jawab si Abang singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuda, matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan kesabaran.

"Ini kan warung makan Sunda, jang. Ngga jual masakan Padang atuh jadinya. Hehe.."

Gosrak.. Yuda sampai terjatuh saking tak percaya. Sudah dua kali, dirinya dibuat malu.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu.. Mesen yang ada ajah, 6000eun yah.." ucap Yuda pasrah.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Mulut Yuda tak mau berhenti bergerak, tangannya juga. Rupanya dia sudah benar-benar lapar, sehingga dia makan begitu tergesa-gesa, seakan-akan kalau dia telat menyuap sedetik saja dia akan mati. Lambat laun, makanan di atas piringnya habis. Yuda pun segera mengalihkan perhatian pada tasnya untuk mengambil dompet. Namun sungguh mengejutkan, resleting tasnya sudah terbuka dan ada tangan kecil yang sedang memegang celana dalam cadangan milik Yuda.

"Hayo, mau apa?" bentak Yuda pada anak kecil itu, sambil mencoba menangkap tangannya. Sontak si anak terpekik kaget, tetapi rupanya dia lebih gesit dari Yuda, sehingga tangkapan Yuda meleset. Setelah itu anak kecil tadi berlari menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Namun Yuda tak tinggal diam. Dengan sigap dia mengejar anak kecil tadi. "Pak, tunggu ya, saya kejar dia dulu. Kayaknya dia ngambil dompet saya!"

Si anak kecil berbelok ke kanan sesaat sebelum tangan Yuda menggapai lehernya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, anak kecil tadi terus berlari melewati kebun-kebun serta celah sempit di antara tebing yang ada. Hal itu memang sangat merepotkan Yuda, tetapi Yuda juga tak mau menyerah. Bahkan sungai yang sedang ramai dengan nenek-nenek yang sedang mandi pun tak henti dia arungi hanya untuk mengejarnya. Akhirnya, setelah melakukan pengejaran selama kurang lebih 1 putaran sirkuit Sentul, tangan Yuda berhasil meraih belakang baju anak tersebut.

"Eit, dapet juga lo ama gw!" ujar Yuda terlihat puas.

"A-ampun, kak. Jangan pukul saya, saya ngga niat ngambil 'CD' kakak kok! Suer!" anak itu terlihat ketakutan melihat wajah Yuda. "Saya tadinya niat ngambil dompet kakak, eh, malah ini dulu yang keambil!"

"Ya ampun, jujur banget ni anak. Jadi pengen jitak.."

"Jangan kak! Nih, saya balikin deh.." kata anak itu, namun baru saja tangan Yuda digerakkan untuk mengambilnya, anak tadi sudah menyembunyikan 'CD' Yuda di belakang badannya. "Dengan satu syarat, Bos! Tuker sama dompetnya ya!"

"Bah, lebih baik gw pasrahin 'cd' gw, daripada dituker ama dompet." balas Yuda.

"Ya udah, kalau gak mau tuker ama dompet.. Tuker ama duitnya aja deh. Hehe.."

Anak kecil itu tertawa, berkebalikan dengan Yuda yang memasang tampang menyeramkan, dan menyiapkan tangannya untuk menjitak. Alhasil anak kecil yang ketakutan tadi cepat-cepat memberikan celana dalam itu kepada Yuda.

"Nah, itu baru anak baik.. Siapa namamu, nak? Saya Yuda."

"Sa-saya Adit, kak Yuda." jawab anak itu menyebutkan namanya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hoo, Adit ya. Lain kali jangan nyopet lagi ya! Kan ada pepatahnya 'lebih baik ngepet, daripada nyopet!'" kata Yuda ngasal. "Eh, nggak deh. Dua-duanya sama-sama dosa. Hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya!"

"Makasih kenapa kak? Kan saya udah nyusahin kakak.." tanya Adit polos, plus curiga.

"Makasih, karena berkat kamu.. Kakak ga perlu bayar makanan di warung tadi."

"Hahaha, ternyata kakak sama kayak saya ya, nggak punya duit!"

Yuda ikut tertawa, kemudian menimpali, "Tapi biarpun ga punya duit, muka saya kan tetep ganteng!"

Aneh. Memang sungguh aneh. Yuda dan Adit baru bertemu sebentar, tapi sudah terasa seperti adik dan kakak yang sudah tinggal serumah bertahun-tahun.

"Hmm, kamu lapar? Ya udah, yuk buruan saya traktir deh. Asal kamu janji ga akan mencuri lagi!" ajak Yuda. "Oh iya, satu lagi, kamu harus berjanji untuk tidak makan di warung sunda barusan."

"Baik, kak. Tapi saya izin ke kakak perempuan saya dulu ya.." balas Adit, dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Yuda.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuda terus mengikuti Adit ke tempat kakaknya bekerja. Katanya sih kakaknya itu bekerja di salah satu perkebunan milik penduduk setempat. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum Yuda dan Adit sampai di sana, mereka melihat seorang gadis, sedang diseret oleh dua orang bule dan satu orang penduduk lokal.

"Itu kan kakak!" seru Adit tiba-tiba. "Kak Astri!!"

Yuda dan Adit segera mengejar rombongan yang tadi dilihatnya. Sayang, mereka terlambat. Dua orang bule beserta Astri sudah keburu naik ke dalam mobil dan berangkat, meninggalkan si penduduk lokal.

"Uda Joni, kak Astri dibawa siapa, hah? Mau dibawa kemana dia?" gertak Adit kepada Joni.

"Haha.. Kakakmu dibawa oleh Pak Ratger dan Luc, karena kesalahannya sendiri! Err, nggak deh. Sebenarnya aku yang salah, aku tak sengaja membuat kebun mereka yang ada di sebelah kebunku mati. Karena aku menggunakan campuran kotoran kerbau dan minyak tanah sebagai pupuk di kebun tomatku. Tapi karena aku berkilah bahwa Astri-lah yang menyebar pupuk itu setiap harinya, mereka malah membawanya.. Haha.." papar Joni santai.

"Berani-beraninya, kau! Mengumpankan seorang gadis sebagai kambing hitamnya!" Yuda terlihat kesal.

"Weits, nyantai men! Masalahnya tanaman yang ada di kebun itu adalah..."

"Pohon jengkol? Pohon cabe? Pohon toge?" potong Yuda. "Semua itu kan cuma pohon, bisa ditanam lagi!"

"Haha, yeah, seandainya tanaman-tanaman itu yang ada di kebun sebelah, aku bakal langsung menggantinya.. Tapi pohon yang mati itu adalah pohon.. Ganja!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melapor pada polisi saja kalau kau tahu itu kebun ganja?"

"Di sini jauh dari kantor polisi, Bang.. Lagian tiap bulan juga aku mendapat uang tutup mulut dari para bule itu."

"Beli aja solatip kalau mau nutupin mulut Uda Joni!" teriak Adit seraya menerjang ke arah Yuda. Menggantungkan tangan kecilnya ke lehernya.

"Zzzz.. kamu salah serang, Dit!" bisik Yuda, sabar.

"Ups, maaf, kak!" gumam Adit, sambil melepaskan jeratan tangan di leher Yuda. "Kalau begitu ulangi lagi.. Beli aja solatip kalau.."

Joni yang sudah membaca gerakan Adit sebelumnya, keburu menangkap anak kecil itu. Dia memegang Adit erat-erat, sambil menutup mulut anak itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau ya, mau menyerangku! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung. Tahu nggak, kalau bukan karena aku, kakakmu itu nggak bakal bisa kenalan ama bule. Kalau bukan karena aku, kakakmu nggak akan dibawa mereka. Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku!" kata Joni pada Adit, tetapi sepertinya ada yang salah dari perkataan itu, sehingga Adit yang mulutnya tak tertutup lagi segera meralatnya.

"Harusnya Uda bilangnya kayak gini, 'kalau bukan karena aku, kakakmu nggak akan bisa ngehidupin kamu..', begitu uda.." ujar Adit.

"Hoo, iya juga ya.. Sebodo ah, yang penting sekarang aku bebas dari hukuman para bule. Dan sekarang kamu.. Kamu akan menjadi pengganti dari kakakmu untuk bekerja di sini! Haha.." kata Joni sambil hendak membawa Adit.

"Lepasin si Adit!" seru Yuda. "Daripada bawa dia, mending bawa saya aja. Saya rela kok kerja di sini, asal dibayar mahal.."

"Haha, emang bisa apa kau? Orang kota perantauan mana mungkin bisa bekerja di sini! Lebih baik anak ini aja deh. Kalau kau tetep gak rela dan mau mengambil anak ini, silakan langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Dengan senang hati!"

Bak.. Buk! Tuing.. Belegur! Goong.. Tretetet.. Buak! Wuush.. Beleguuur!!

Tubuh Joni terpelanting dan mendarat dengan mulus di pohon jati yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya dia berdiri. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi karena Yuda memeragakan silat pada Joni, agar orang tersebut jera. Adit bersyukur, salah satunya adalah karena dia telah diselamatkan oleh Yuda, hal lainnya karena dia senang Yuda tidak menggunakan jurus itu padanya dulu.

"Kemana para bule itu membawa Astri?!" bentak Yuda pada Joni, yang rupanya masih sadar. "Ayo jawab, sebelum bibirmu kujadikan sate!!"

"Di-dia.. Me-mereka.. Mereka membawa Astri ke dekat pelabuhan."

"Awas kalau kau bohong ya.. Kuping lo gw sumbangin ke tukang soto babat ntar!" ancam Yuda. "Adit, awasi dia.. Taliin kalau perlu. Kalau dia minta nafas buatan juga kasih aja. Kakak mau mengejar bule-bule itu dulu, keh!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Fufufu, sungguh tak kuduga, kau bisa mengalahkan semua anak buahku!" ucap Ratger, kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Ternyata kau memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang bagus juga..!"

"Oh, Ratger. Ini bukan acara reality show pencarian bakat. Tak usah lah kau memuji-muji si sok pahlawan ini!" kata bule satu lagi, Luc.

"Hei, siapa bilang aku memuji dia. Aku kan hanya bilang dia bagus.." kilah Ratger.

"Itu kan termasuk memuji.." balas Luc lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak memuji dia secara keseluruhan kan?" Ratger masih tak mau kala.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi.." jawab Luc.

"Tapi…"

"Hei, hei! Gw didiemin di sini nih? Harusnya gw kan pemeran utamanya.. Gimana sih?" seru Yuda, merasa tidak dianggap.

"Ah, iya juga. Kita bahas lain waktu saja." Ucap Ratger. "Kalau begitu, kembali pada si bocah ingusan. Jangan kira kau sudah mengalahkan semua anak buahku ya? Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk kau hadapi. Luc, panggil jawara kita kemari!"

"Kenapa ga manggil sendiri saja sih? Aku kan lagi medi-pedi dulu nih." Luc mendumel sendiri, tapi akhirnya dia lakukan juga perintah Ratger.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Luc sudah kembali, dan dia tak sendiri. Di belakangnya muncul seseorang yang sungguh tak diduga oleh Yuda. Yep, dia adalah Eric!

"Eric, kau sudah tahu apa tugasmu.." titah Ratger singkat.

"Apaan tuh bos?" tanya Eric polos.

Ratger langsung memukul jidatnya dengan refleks, diikuti oleh Luc.

"Aw, kau kan punya jidat sendiri. Kenapa malah ikut-ikutan memukul jidatku?!" bentak Ratger. "Kau juga, Eric! Kau kan tahu tugasmu itu menjadi bodyguard kami!"

Eric mengangguk, seakan telah mengerti. Tapi setelah itu dia bertanya kembali.

"Emangnya bos lagi dalam bahaya? Kayaknya di sini ga ada siapa-siapa, cuma bos Ratger ama Luc.."

Mendengar perkataan Eric, kedua bule itu langsung memerhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Dan memang benar, di situ sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi sepi. Dimana Yuda yang barusan sudah ada di depan mereka? Ah, ternyata Yuda tetap ada, tapi sedang tidur di tanah, saking capeknya dan kemungkinan karena lama menunggu, ga kebagian dialog.

"Waduh, kok tiba-tiba sepi begini?" tanya Ratger heran. "Dimana musuh kita tadi ya?"

"Noh, ada di sana.." Luc yang menjawab. "Eric, bangunin dia gih. Abis itu kamu lawan!"

Eric mendekat ke seonggok tubuh manusia yang berada di depannya. Dia guncang-guncangkan tubuh itu, sampai orang tersebut sadar. Dan betapa kagetnya Eric, saat mengetahui orang yang dia bangunkan adalah Yuda!

"Ya oloh, ini teh Yuda?" Eric masih tak percaya.

"Eh, ini bang Eric kan?" Yuda yang baru saja membuka matanya pun ikut bertanya.

"Ya ampun, Ciin! Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi ya. Gimanah? Udah sukses ngajarin silat sama harimau yang ada di sini?"

"Wah, belum lha bang. Lagian belum sempet ketemu harimau, saya malah ketemu bule gembong narkoba. Dan sekarang malah mau ngebunuh saya ama perempuan itu," jawab Yuda panjang lebar, sambil menunjuk ke kontainer tempat Astri sembunyi di belakangnya.

"Yang bener, Yud? Mana bulenya.. Sinih, biar gw hajar!"

"Ya bulenya itu, bos bang Eric.."

Mendengar jawaban Yuda, Eric langsung menelan ludahnya. Dia sadar, kini dirinya berada di dua pilihan.. memilih teman atau pekerjaanmya. Lalu apakah yang akan dipilih olehnya?

"OII, Eric! Kenapa kamu malah ngobrol ama bocah tengik itu? Lagian kalau ngobrol, ngajak-ngajak napa!" teriak Ratger.

"Iya neh, mencurigakan. Awas ya, kalian kalau gosipin kita dan bilang kita pasangan hombreng!" Luc ikutan berteriak.

Eric berdiri, diikuti oleh Yuda. Pandangan mata Eric terlihat serius. Yuda jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah gerangan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Yud, maafin gw ya.." Eric berbicara dengan pelan. "Gw…"

"Kenapa bang? Abang terpaksa harus lawan saya gituh? Ga apa-apa kok bang. Saya tahu gimana sulitnya mencari uang."

"Zzz, bukan soal itu.. Gw minta maaf karna gw udah kentut. Emangnya ga kecium ya.." ujar Eric. "Ah, ga usah dipikirin deh. Sekarang buruan kita lawan para begundal itu."

"Itu baru abangku.. Ntar kalau masalah ini udah kelar, saya bantuin abang cari jodoh deh! Hehe.."

"Sip," balas Eric singkat. Setelah itu mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda tanda siap bertanding, tak lupa mereka memasang prajurit, ratu, raja, dan bentengnya. Euh, ini teh mau bertanding beneran apa bertanding catur sih? Pastinya bertanding silat beneran lha ya, yang tadi sih supaya melebaykan suasana saja. Hehe..

"Huh, rupanya kau mau berkhianat ya.." ucap Ratger. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tak ada pilihan lain, kami sendirilah yang akan mengalahkan kalian. Ayo, Luc. Kita serang mereka, jangan mau kalah!"

"Haha, aku sih udah siap-siap dari tadi. Nih, ampe udah pake baju olahraga segala. Ayo buruan lha, kita serbu!" jawab Luc.

Dan detik serta menit berikutnya, terjadi pertarungan terdahsyat sepanjang sejarah Bukittinggi. Walaupun pertarungan itu bukan untuk memperebutkan piala bergilir dari kecamatan. Yuda dan Eric mengeluarkan setiap jurus silat pamungkasnya sedangkan Ratger dan Luc mengeluarkan jurus boxing mematikan mereka. Lalu siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang dari pertarungan ini?

Gosraaak.. Glutuk-glutuk.. BUMM.. Ckiit.. Jederr.. Go Go Gadget.. Ctar.. Wush..

Tiba-tiba dua orang terpelanting dari arena pertarungan. Menabrak satu buah kontainer yang langsung penyok, setelah menerima serangan mendadak dari kedua tubuh itu. Keduanya pun pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

"Yes, kita menang juga, Yud!" seru Eric gembira.

"Iya, betul. Mati mereka kena skak mat kita.." kata Yuda yang tak kalah gembira. Tapi beneran kan mereka bukan main catur? (hihi, masih dibahas). "Berarti sekarang kita laporkan saja pada polisi setempat, selebihnya biar mereka yang urus!"

"Yoyoy. Hayu atuh kita pergi.."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

1 minggu kemudian.

Yuda sedang duduk nyantai di salah satu halte yang berada di Bukittinggi. Menunggu bis yang harusnya sudah tiba 20 menit yang lalu. Mungkin memang sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di Indonesia soal jam karet ini. Tapi tetap saja, menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Brum, bruum, blegedegedeg.. Terdengar suara mesin kendaraan dari kejauhan, akhirnya bis yang ditunggu itu datanglah sudah.

Bis tersebut berhenti di halte, beberapa penumpang turun dari dalam bis. Yuda segera mencari-cari orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya. Ah, itu dia. Ketemu! Ibu dan kakak Yuda berada di kerumunan paling belakang dari para penumpang. Tentu saja sebagai yang budiman, Yuda menghampiri mereka dan memberi tanda tangannya, ups, dan menyalami mereka.

"Jadi, mana rumah kau, Yud?" tanya ibunda Yuda.

"Sabar mak, baru juga nyampe. Nanya kabar anaknya dulu aja napah.." jawab Yuda agak ketus.

"Hihi, mungkin emak ga nanya kabar kau soalnya udah tahu kalau kau tuh tetep gila dari dulu juga." Timpal bang Yayan.

Pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan abangnya, Yuda berkata, "Ayo dah, kita ke rumah sekarang.."

Terlihat dari jauh, rumah gadang megah yang dikelilingi dengan oleh kebun tomat serta sayuran lainnya. Tentu saja Ibu Yuda dan Abang Yayan yang melihatnya, sontak tersenyum. Mereka berdua tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Yuda yang baru saja seminggu merantau sudah punya rumah semegah itu.

"Yud, benar ini rumah kau?" tanya ibunya, ketika mereka sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Iya, Mak. Ayuk, masuk.." ajak Yuda seraya membukakan pintu. Wajah ibunya menunjukkan rasa senang dan terlihat air matanya pun berkaca-kaca. "Nah, mari saya kenalkan kepada keluarga saya di sini –dan selanjutnya akan menjadi keluarga emak dan abang Yayan juga- mereka tinggal di rumah ini juga. Ada bang Eric, yang paling tua berdiri paling kanan. Sebelahnya ada Astri, yang akhirnya mau menerima pinangan bang Eric. Terakhir ada Adit, adik Astri yang bandelnya mirip bang Yayan pas masih kecil."

"Wah, pantas saja rumah ini besar ya. Ternyata banyak juga yang tinggal di sini. Hehe.." canda bang Yayan. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya baru seminggu pergi ke Sumatera sudah punya kebun yang luas ama rumah gede?"

Yuda tersenyum sebentar, kemudian menceritakan setiap kisah yang dialaminya selama perantauannya kepada ibu dan abangnya. Tak semuanya diceritakan juga sih, ada beberapa yang Yuda sembunyikan, seperti saat dia tidak membayar makanan. Lalu, setelah selesai menceritakan semua, Yuda pun berkata, "Karena kami telah menangkap gembong narkoba kelas atas, maka Gubernur Sumatera Barat memberikan rumah beserta kebun yang dulunya kebun ganja ini kepada kami semua. Dan.."

"Dan apa?" bang Yayan penasaran.

"Dan oleh karena itu, Yuda manggil emak dan abang ke sini. Buat ngebantu ngurusin kebun yang super luas ini. Hehehe.."

"Hee? Jadi itu alasan kau manggil kita ke sini?" Abang Yayan memekik. "Abang kira kau sudah benar-benar sukses, sehingga emak dan abang datang ke sini cuma buat santai dan nikmatin hidup aja."

"Ya, kalau udah sukses mah, Yuda yang bakalan pulang ke sana. Kan ada tuh quote kata-kata emak di atas." Kata Yuda beralasan.

"Huu, dasar Yuda..!! Kalau tahu gini, abang lebih setuju ama ending yang ada di filmnya dah.." teriak Yayan, lalu memiting Yuda dan menjitakinya. Semua yang melihat pun tertawa.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dan begitulah, akhirnya keluarga baru itu pun hidup sederhana dan bahagia (pas lagi bahagia mah) selama-lamanya.

**Tamat**


End file.
